the_phantom_of_the_operafandomcom-20200214-history
Meg Giry (Love Never Dies)
Meg Giry the "Ooh La La Girl" is a celebrated performer at "Phantasma: City of wonders". Formerly a ballerina at the Opera Populaire, Meg relocated to America with her mother Madame Giry and the Phantom after the events of The Phantom of the Opera. In the intervening years between The Phantom of the Opera and Love Never Dies, the Girys have helped finance and support the Phantom in creating Phantasma. Meg made personal sacrifices to win the Phantom's approval and will do anything for him in the hope that he would take her under his wing as he did with Christine Daae. Storyline Act I During the finale of The Phantom of the Opera Meg Giry found the Phantom's mask and at some intervening point returned it to the Phantom. Upon discovering the Phantom, Meg and Madame Giry decide to aid the Phantom's escape through France and to America via the port of Calais. Over the next ten years, the Girys help the Phantom create "Phantasma: City of wonders" an amusement park on Coney Island. Phantasma is a wonderland of entertainments including sideshows, rides and by far the most popular attraction is the "Oh La La Girl" Meg Giry who stars in a vaudevillian burlesque show. As Meg prepares for her show, she frets about whether or not the Phantom will watch her performance. Meg has been desperately hoping that the Phantom will give her the praise and tutelage he gave to Christine that made her a star and wonders if the new aria he is writing is intended for her to sing instead of trite numbers she sings in her act. Reassured by the chorus girls, Meg spiritedly sings before the crowd ("Only for you/Him"). As she comes off the stage Madame Giry informs her that the Phantom did not watch the performance but that an "important client" watched the show and wants to make Meg's acquaintance. Some time later at the Phantom's lair Meg intrudes and presses the Phantom to give feedback on her performance, but he dismisses her as an annoyance. Madame Giry criticizes the Phantom's dismissal of Meg and ingratitude for everything that the Giry's have done and are doing for him. The Phantom is still madly in love with Christine and so, under the pseudonym Mr Y, requests that Christine come to Phantasma to sing.Three months later, Christine, Raoul and their son, Gustave, arrive in New York Meg knows nothing about this development until Christine shows up during one a Rehearsal for Meg's newest act "Bathing Beauty". Meg is bemused but is initially delighted to see Christine until she discovers that Christine is to sing ("Dear Old Friend"). For the last ten years, Meg has been a vaudevillian and Burlesque star at Phantasma but has been dreaming that one day The Phantom will recognize some talent in her and make her into a great star like Christine was. Christine's arrival makes it painfully obvious that The Phantom doesn't hold Meg in the same regard as Christine and Christine's presence is a threat to further Meg's career. As Christine and Meg catch up, Madame Giry and Raoul argue about Christine's contract while Madame Giry goads Raoul about Mr Y's identity and it being a possible reason why Christine wanted to come. By the end of the rehearsal the conflicts have been established: The Girys' positions are threatened by Christine's arrival and Raoul mistrusts Christine. Act II Act II openings with Raoul at a bar early in the morning. Meg orders a coffee before she notices Raoul and suggests that he leave Coney island and take his family with him for their own good. She also mentions she always takes a customary swim to wash away her troubles; further hinting that Meg maybe more troubled than she outwardly appears. The night of Christine's debut arrives with Meg Giry's new act as the opening. Meg Giry appears on stage singing a song about her risque bathing attire culminating in a strip tease ("Bathing Beauty"). After the performance, Meg eagerly asks her mother if the Phantom watched as she is desperate for his approval. Madame Giry informs her that he did not watch the performance, instead he spent the time with Christine and that everything Meg has done has been for nothing now that Christine has returned and has given the Phantom a son who will inherit everything. Meg is devastated and destroys her dressing room. During Christine's performance, Meg kidnaps Gustave and ignoring his pleas leads him to the pier. Heartbroken, Meg decides to take her own life and kill Gustave by drowning in the sea to get back at the Phantom and Christine. She is interrupted by the arrival of the Phantom, Christine and Madame Giry. Distraught Meg pulls out a gun and holds it to her temple; all the while confessing that she has prostituted herself to finance Phantasma in the hopes that The Phantom would one day make her as great a performer as he did with Christine. The Phantom tries to console Meg but mistakenly reminds her of her inadequacy compared to Christine. Meg loses her temper at this remark and as the Phantom grapples with her, Meg accidentally fires the gun at Christine; fatally wounding her. The Phantom drops to his knees and holds Christine in his arms as Meg watches, horrified by what she has done. Meg flees, unable to watch as Christine succumbs to her injuries. Differences between the London, the Australian Production and the Book There were several changes made to Meg Giry in the two productions. In the Australian production Meg's character is made more sympathetic and less ambitious but loses depth. In the Australian version, Meg is still "The Ooh La La Girl" but she is not so desperate for the Phantom's approval nor is the Phantom as dismissive of her as in the London production. In this production, Christine is brought to New York to sing for Oscar Hammerstein at the opening of his new Manhattan opera house and Meg looks forward to being reunited with her friend. When the two reunite and Meg discovers Christine is to sing the Phantom's aria, Meg becomes jealous and disappointed but not as hostile as the London production ("Dear Old Friend"). When Christine goes to fetch Gustave, She asks Meg to care for the traumatized child while Christine speaks with the Phantom ("The Phantom Confronts Christine"). The scenes between Meg and the Phantom are almost all cut and so the relationship and Meg's need for his approval is not as apparent as in the London production and makes her breakdown much more sudden. However her relationship with Christine is much more reminiscent of their relationship in The Phantom of the Opera and Meg is torn between her jealousy and rivalry with Christine and their friendship. In the London production they are more rivals than friends. In The Phantom of Manhattan, the source materiel for Love Never Dies, Meg's role is drastically different. She was formerly a ballerina with a promising career cut short by an accident. Soon after Christine comes to her aid and gives her employment as her maid. In this as in Love Never Dies, Meg is secondary to Christine. Differences from Relationships Madame Giry: Much like their relationship in the Phantom of the Opera; the Girys are very close and continue to work together. Madame Giry is supportive of Meg's work and even produces her show at Phantasma. While Madame Giry has Meg's best interests at heart she also introduces Meg to many "important admirers". The Phantom: '''Meg's relationship is a complicated one. She wants his approval and is willing to do anything for it. She hopes that he will invest the time and energy into improving her as a performer and make her a great star like Christine. There maybe romantic feelings towards the Phantom as in the London production Meg sings "only for him" and states that she doesn't notices the rapturous applause of the crowd as she is singing only for the Phantom. Whatever Meg feels towards the Phantom, she has complete adoration for him. The Phantom however is ambivalent towards Meg and openly disregards her on numerous occasions. After Christine's return, the Phantom and Meg share no scenes together until the finale: demonstration his disinterest in Meg. On the night of the Christine's debut; Meg appears topless on the stage in a bid to gain the Phantom's attention and is completely destroyed that he did not watch. This rejection causes Meg's breakdown and her suicide attempt on the pier with Gustave. When the Phantom makes an effort to comfort Meg, she thinks at last he appreciates her only to be reminded of her inferiority compared to Christine. '''Christine de Changey: In the Australian production, Meg thinks fondly about her reunion with Christine and all the things they can do together. Even when she discovers that Christine has come to Phantasma to sing, Meg initially is still friendly if not disappointed by the news. However Meg feels threatened and jealous of Christine's presence and the two become something of rivals. In the Austrailian production, Christine asks Meg to escort Gustave back to their suite and clearly trusts Meg with her son. However Meg wishes that Christine and her family leave Phantasma; they maybe because she genuinely is concerned that nothing good can happen to them if they stay or, more likely, it is because she wants Christine gone. When Meg has her break down on the pier, her jealousy of Christine is overwhelming and leads to Christine's accidental death. When Christine is injured, Meg is shocked and whatever her feelings towards Christine were, she clearly did not want her to be hurt. Raoul de Changey: Meg seems to know Raoul well enough to offer him advice and have a conversation with him. She may like him enough that her advice to leave is genuine concern for his well being. Gustave de Changey: '''In the Australian production Meg cares for Gustave after he sees the Phantom's face. The next time the two meet is when Meg abducts the child. Meg, unhinged by grief, comforts and soothes Gustave as she leads him to his death. It's unclear but likely that Madame Giry has told Meg about Gustave's parentage and so her endangering his life is aimed at his parents rather than any dislike of the child. Meg does however release Gustave back to his parents as soon as she has the Phantom's attention. Meaning she bore him no further ill will. '''The Chorus Girls: Meg is shown to be friendly towards the chorus girls in her show. Actresses that have played the role Summer Strallen (Original London Cast) Haley Flaherty (Current London Cast) Sharon Millerchip (Original Australian Cast and DVD Cast) Camille-Cathrine Rommedahl (Original Danish Cast) Mao Ayabuki (Original Japanese Cast) Rena Sasamoto (Original Japanese Cast) Ina Trabesinger (Original German Cast) Maria-Danaé Bansen (German Cast) Trivia Category:Megs Category:Andrew lloyd webber's phantom of the opera Category:Love Never Dies characters Category:Antagonist